Estranho Como Nós Também
"Estranho Como Nós Também" é uma música de "O Conjunto." É cantada pela Família Watterson e o povo de Elmore. Foi escrita por Xav Clarke. Letra em Português : Você é meu meio irmão e meu amigo de verdade! : Amigos para sempre e por toda a eternidade. e : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! : Não tenho que virar pra saber que ao meu lado está! and : Se dois são como um, são ainda um par. Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! : Sou açúcar, vocês limões, numa estranha limonada, Mas são os irmãos que eu não troco por nada! , e : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! : É o meu braço direito, e também meu ombro amigo! : A luz no meu escuro, onde eu encontro abrigo. and : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todos são estranhos como nós também! : Você pode andar, correr, nadar, pular ou voar, Mesmo sendo diferentes, dá pra combinar, E isso não importa, ninguém é mesmo igual, e : Não tem duas nuvens iguais neste grande céu. : Você pode ser um robô, : Uma banana, : Um dinossauro, : Um meio sanduíche, : Uma bola de fogo, : Um elo perdido, : Ou sua mãe pode ser uma bruxa. : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como a Sussie! : Se é frágil como papel! : Não sente frio, calor, : Ainda é menos estranho que uma cabeça de batata! : Ou um olho voador. : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! : Sua idade não importa, isso é superficial. : Quando estou contigo, Jojo, meu marcapasso perde um grau. : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! : De sair de sua concha não tenha medo não! : Tem sempre alguém que ama o real do seu coração. : Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! : Você pode andar, correr, nadar, pular ou voar, Mesmo sendo diferentes, dá pra combinar, E isso não importa, ninguém é mesmo igual, : Não há duas nuvens iguais neste grande céu. : Tchu tchu ru-ru ru ru-ru ru ru-ru-ru! Tchu tchu tchu-tchu ru tchu-ru ru tchu-ru-ru-ru! Não, ninguém é um ninguém, e todo mundo é estranho como nós também! Estranho como nós também! Letra em Inglês : You're my half brother and my fully-fledged friend! : We're buddies forever from beginning to the end. e : Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! : Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there! and : If two things act as one, are they still a pair? Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! : I'm the sugar, you're the lemons, we're a weird lemonade, But you're the brothers that I'd never trade! , e : Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! : You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on! : My brains when I'm confused, an arm to lean a while on. and : Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird like you and me! : You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If we're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, e : There's no two clouds alike in the great big sky. : You could be a robot, : A banana, : A T-Rex, : A half a sandwich, : A flaming ball, : A missing link, : Or your mom can be a witch. : Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird just like Sussie! : If you're fragile as paper! : Or made of nothing at all, : You still won't be as weird as a potato head! : Or a flying eyeball. : Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. : Your age doesn't matter; it's only skin deep! : When I'm around you, Jojo, my pacemaker skips a beat. : Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! : So don't be scared to come out of your shell too! : There's always someone out there to love the real you. : Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! : You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If you're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, : A space for every star in the great big sky. : Do do do-do do do-do do do-do-do! Do do do-do do do-do do do-do-do! Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Weird like you and me! Curiosidades * No final da música, os olhos da Família Watterson são ovais como eram na 1ª e 2ª temporada. * Gargaroth faz sua primeira aparição durante essa música, antes de "O Golpe". * Uma versão instrumental toca em "O Amor". * Uma versão diferente da música foi usada para a promoção de "Novos episódios" de fevereiro de 2017 na Cartoon Network. * Os Wattersons e as pessoas de Elmore cantam essa música para os espectadores, quebrando assim a quarta parede embora possa ser um vídeo do Elmore Stream-It, como é o que o episódio foca. * Tobias e Diretor Brown são os únicos personagens a aparecer no final, mas não cantarem no resto da música. Além disso, Masami e William estão ausentes no final, apesar de cantarem antes. * Uma pessoa é ouvida cantando no banheiro, mas não se sabe quem é. ** Em Portugal, a voz no banheiro foi removida, e ninguém cantou, deixando apenas a instrumental da música. Essa cena pode ser vista aqui. * Esta é a música mais longa do desenho, com 2 minutos e 57 segundos. Versões Internacionais Arquivo:Árabe (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Turco (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Inglês (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Espanhol (Espanha) (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Romênio (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Polonês (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Alemão (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Russo (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Chinês (Nobody's A Nobody) Arquivo:Malaio (Nobody's A Nobody) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 4ª Temporada